Forgotten
by LittleLouiseeee
Summary: Harry was banned from returning to Hogwarts because of some sort of danger then is ignored by his friends. Things only got worse until one day his life was changed forever in the best way possible.(No longer continued for a while!)
1. Chapter 1

I watch as Hedwig flies off into the night sky with my letters to Ron, Hermione and Sirius attached to her leg. This would be my third attempt to reach them in the past two weeks as every time I sent a letter Hedwig would return a say later with the same letter opened but no reply.

I began to get desprate for a reply a week after my birthday because the usual letters I got over the past couple of birthdays I had never came. There was no card from Ron and no card from Hermione not even a card from Hagrid. I felt hurt when I didi't even receive one from Sirius the man who was my Godfather the only family I had left didn't even care.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon suddenly yelled upstairs and I could tell he was angry at something, Probably me.

Sighing I get up from the chair I was sitting on then I walk downstairs to meet a purple faced Uncle Vernon who was muttering things about "Ruddy Owls" and tapping his foot waiting for me.

"What?" I ask with a bored sounding voice as I was feeling a little bit bored as I have for the last week. Even thinking about Hogwarts has had me bored to tears even though It used to be the only thing that kept me sane over the summer.

"Those ruddy owls thats what!" Uncle Vernon spits at me angrilly then grabs ahold of my shoulder and shoves me into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia and Dudley where sitting staring at a midnight black owl with red peircing eyes looking at the door we just came from. As soon as the owl see's me he drops a black envelope that had been disguised against it's body then spreads his long wings that had to at least be the size of my arms then he took off outside of the window with one last look at my lump of a cousin Dudley and a very strangled noise I take as a hoot.

"Go on read it allowed!" Uncle Vernon snapped then shove me towards the table where the weird black envelope lays. I slowly pick it up then I open It clear my voice then I read the letter.

**Dear Mr Potter**

**We are sorry to annouce but due to safty reasons you will not be attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizzardry this year.**

**Yours truly **

**Professor Albus Dumbledor**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's going to be a long year boy!" Uncle Vernon cackles as the lock on my door clicks soon as I can no longer hear his laughter I curl up on my bed and allow the tears to flow freely down my pale cheeks that are beginning to loose the extra meat they has built up during my time at hogwarts, I wonder how long It will be until I get a proper meal will be.

Looking at the scars on my hands I see the fresher ones turning into pink lines that blend into my skin enough to be unoticed unless you knew they where there like I did. Those scars will forever be my reminder that I will never be back at hogwarts because If I can't go this year then no way will they let me go back next year or the year after that.

I jump a little when Hedwig flies into my room and lands on my bed with two letters attached to her leg. I smile at my only reminder of happniess then I unclasp the the first letter to find Professor Mcgonagall's neat scrawl written on the front.

**Dear Mr Potter**

**Due to your unreturning to Hogwarts this year your books and broom will be transported back to the school as you live with Muggles.**

**Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Minerva McGonogall.**

**(p.s.) After reading this letter it is forbidden to send owls.**

I almost cry when the letter shrivels up in my hands then the book on my bedside table vanishes along with my broom that was leaning up against the wall in the corner of the room was gone in the blink of an eye.

Then when I take the second letter from hedwig she nips my hand then flies to her cage grabs the handle then she flies out the window with a sad hoot. Thats when the catflap opens and a small pot of beans is placed through the cat flap with a small spoon. I tuck the letter under my pillow then I slowly scoop up the beans finding that half of the heat from them Is gone but I'm so hungry that I eat it all in two minutes then I push the pot back through into the hallway then I go back to bed and curl up under the small blanket falling alseep as soon as I close my eyes.

In sleep the letter falls under the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later on the 1st of September.

When I wake up I see the green lights on my alarm stating that it was 12:45 on the first of september the day that school starts.

But I no longer go to school nope not Wizard or Muggle I stay in my room only allowed out when I am given half an hour to shower of to clean the kitchen after breakfast. Whilst I clean I have Dudly smacking me with his smelting stick but now that will stop now that he is off to school and won't be returning until christmas.

I have given up all hope of ever returning to Hogwarts or ever seeing any of my friends again because none of them are speaking or trying to make contact with me but I guess they are off having fun without me becaue that should not be to hard to do should it.

Soon enough I can hear the voices of Uncle Vernon saying goodbye to Aunt Petunia then her voice saying goodbye to Dudly in her usual shril like voice. Soon the door slams shut and I am expecting Aunt Petunia to be up any minute to unlock the door so I can tidy the kitchen.

But to my surprise I can only hear the sound of dishes clinking together as they are placed back into the cubourds. Then all is quiet until soft footsteps arrive at the door, I hear the click then Aunt Petunia comes in with a plate of cookies and milk.

I have never been so shocked in my life.

she places the plate on the bedside table then holds out the glass of milk for me with a worried look on her face.

"Uhhh...Thanks Aunt Petunia" I say then I take the milk and take a small curious sip as she walks to the window and closes the blinds so only the lamp light brightens the room. She then sits on the old recliner Dudly broke three years ago and stares at me.

"I needed to wait until we where alone but tell me Harry why are things to dangerous to go back to school?" She asks making me gulp and take a cookie for comfort

"Well there is this dark wizzard named Voldamort-" Aunt Petunia shivers at the name aking me wonder if she knows him but I decide to ask her later "Well when I was a baby he came after me thats the real reason Mum and Dad are dead they both tried to protect me and apparently it was enough love shown there to protect me from the most dangerous killing curse ever so it backfired off me and then destroyed him for a while but last year he came back so apparently they think I am safer here than at hogwarts but now they have stopped allowing me to talk to my friends of my godfather" I say in a rush and she nods her head

"I know who voldamort is" she says then shakes her head to clear a thought "but I don't agree that you are safe here" She says to herself then she stands and leaves the room locking the door behind her.

I finish the cookies and milk slowly letting it last while I hear Aunt Petunia talking in a low voice to someone on the phone whilst several bangs are heard from the livingroom. I can't help but wonder whats going on but my mind wonders back to my friends who are still on the hogwarts express.

Hermione and Ron are probably bickering about something Ron did whilst Nevill and ginny talk about the latest quittich news. I start thinking about Ginny somehow I miss her the most even though I know I should not because she is Ron's little sister an all but- AHHH!

There is a loud crack then standing in my room are Fred and George Weasly grinning at me wickedly

"Well hello there Harry fancy seeing you here" Fred says

"Why yes Fred what a strange place to meet such a fine young wizard" George says in a funny voice

"w..what are you two doing here" I ask as I try to catch my breath

"Just stopping by to see why you have not opened your letter" George informs e in a voice that sounds allot like Mrs Weasly

"What letter I haven't got a letter" I snap at them making them grin in amusement

"Oh why young Harry we sent you a letter two weeks ago and according to our sources you have not opened it" Fred tells me then flops onto the bed next to me with a sigh

"I don't remeber getting another leter exept the one from Professon McGonagall" I tell then truthfully so they look at eachother shurg then with another loud crack they where gone.

Sighing at there sudden departure I lay on my bed suddenly feeling sleepy. I close my eyes getting about three hours sleep before Uncle Vernon is shaking me awake ordering me to tidy Dudleys room,

As soon as I woke I only remebered Fred and George's visit as if it was a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

One week later Dudley was sent home from school due to a "sickness" that he was to ill to stay at school for but he seems fine enough to play on his computer. But I'm not complaining because Aunt Petunia promised me that if I take care of Dudley she will take me out and get me anything I want.

Aunt Petunia has been auwfully nice to me of late ever since I told her what had been happening beind their backs. I think she thinks that being nice to me will make things better between us but there is something wrong with that reason but I just don't know what it really is beginning to get on my nerves.

"Harry fancy playing?" Dudley asks as the door slams shut signalling Uncle Vernon's departure for work. Another thing is that Dudley has also been nice to me as you see he is even letting me play his games with him without anything attached.

"Sure Dudly" I say then he hands me a controller shows me the controlls breifly then we play. Twenty minutes later I have finially gotten into the game and was beggining to get more kills than he was which was a surprise because Dudley was forever playing this game and was amazing at it as it was. I keep half expecting Dudley to throw a fit because I was getting more kills or demanding that I was using Magic to win.

"is everything okay in here boys?" Asks Aunt Petunia sweetley. Okay really what is going on in this house why is everyone except Uncle Vernon being nice to me it is really starting to creep me out.

"Fine... HA HARRY!" Dudley exclaims when he blows up at least twenty people at once meaning he was back in the lead

"Okay call me if you need anything" She says then Closes the door but she returns five minute later with two glasse of coke that she sets on the table beside us.

We played that game for ages we only stopped when Uncle Vernon got back ashe would probably kill not just me for playing it but Dudley for letting me play it. In the end I am pretending to look after Dudley in his sick bed but we are just talking

"How did your parents die Harry?" Dudley asks me making me frown at the floor

"The darkest Wizard of all time killed them" I mumble trying not to think to much of my parents and that night everyone has told me about

"Why" He asks and it surprises me when he really sounds intrested in hearing the story of why I ended up here my whole life

"Well he tried to kill me but they tried to protect me so he killed them with a killing curse that no one has ever survieved before without a blink of an eye" I say, I am trying my hardest not to cry as I think of my family because It leads me to think of Sirius and Remus my Godfather and someone I would like to call an Uncle.

"What happened to you then did he not use the curse on you" Asks dudley and I can only nod my head

"He did" I say and the look of utmost confusion spreads on his face "I survived it because my mother sheilded me, Thats how I have the scar" I say then motion to my forehead

"Wow you must be pretty famous" He says and I give a slight shrug

"it's not that it's cracked out to be because I am famous for having dead parents a Godfather who everyone thinks is a mass murdered even thought he is not and an Uncle well not a real uncle that is a warewolf" I explain then for the rest of the night we discuss everything about the wizarding world.


	5. Chapter 5

One Month Later

Everything seemed to be getting better then It got worse as Uncle Vernon starte finding out about the kindness that Dudley and Aunt Petunia have been showing me and now has a key to lock the door so they can't let me out but instead of the usual three meals a day Aunt Petunia has been sending in snacks that I can hide for later when I get givin my so called dinner from uncle vernon whick usually consists of cold soup a slice of stale bread and a glass of water.

Speaking of Uncle Vernon the door downstairs opens and I hear is heavy footsteps stomp in through the door and his uffled voice muttering about something that sounds like owls floats up to my room.

Owls? no my luck is not that good I doubt anyone will try to get in touch with me I'm only Harry who cares enough to speak to me anyways it was pushing my luck just to get Aunt Petunia and Dudley speaking to me and I didin't even try then they just started talking to me.

"PETUNIA I WILL NOT ALLOW THE FREAK OF A BOY TO RUIN OUR LIFES!" I hear Uncle Vernon shout from downstairs

"ITS YOU WHO IS RUINING IT VERNON THEY MAY NOT BE THE SAME US AS BUT THAT BOY IS MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD" Aunt Petunia screames back then I hear loud footsteps thump up to my room then the tell tale click of the lock opening

"Fine take them away but when something goes wrong don't come crawling back to me!" Uncle Vernon yells downstairs to Aunt Petunia then shoves a box into my hands and orders me to pack my things. I pack everything I can but then when I reach down the side of my bed to see if anything had fallen I find a peice of paper that when I pull out I find it's a letter.

"Get a move on" Says Aunt petunia as she and Dudley stick their head in my doorway. I follow them downstairs to find Uncle Vernon shoving something into my hands

"Finially when you are gone those stupid birds will be gone too" He snarls then I am pushed out of the door and rushed through the rain and into a Taxi.

I can't help but wonder if this is all a dream and that any moment I will wake up in the boys dorms in Hogwarts with Ron Seamus and Dean all laughing at something stupid.

But again no such luck comes my way.


	6. Chapter 6

We have been staying in a fancy hotel in London for the past three days and it's been pretty fun because Aunt Petunia has been looking for a new house so it has just been Dudley and I in a hotel room ordering room service on Uncle Vernon's bank account which is okay because Dudley is still his son so he is just paying for him.

We have cleaned out the mini fridge then gladley Dudley took his Xbox with him so we where not bored since neither of us go to school anyways so we spend at least fourteen hours a day playing this game.

After five days of staying in we decided to go out but then we ended up getting lost down some back streets.

"Okay I swear we walked down this way" Dudley exclaims as we pass some weird looking old women in deep red jackets who eye us both up with slanted eyes that gave me the shivers

"You said that when we passed the last three streets!" I snap back as we reach a bock of buildings surrounding a small grungy looking park. We starts walking through the shadows as it has now turned into night when we hear a sudden rumbling noise well I hear the noise because Dudley just keeps walking normally but stops when he see's me looking around a bit confused.

Then the noise stops and three five people walk out of the house only giving Dudley and I a quick look before walking again. Dudley pulls me into a fast walk towards them muttering to me how he hated the way they looked at him. Oh no I don't want Dudley to get in a fight around here it's too well scary and I'm afraid they would stab us or something if we got on their wrong side but Dudley would not stop.

"Oi!" He calls to the five people who stop and turn around and the first two people I see from the group is Fred and George weasly.

I stare at them whilst still hidden in the shadows behind Dudley and I see that it is not only Fred and George but Ginny,Ron and Hermione. I begin to frantacly pull on Dudley's arm as I don't want them to see me

"May we help you" asks Ron in an annoyed but slightly frighten tone

"Yeah I don't like the way you looked at us" Dudley snaps and I'm afraid for Ron as I don't want him to be hit by Dudley because speaking from someone who has been hit by Dudley before it's not very plesent.

"oh for goodness sake are you really that childish" Hermione scolds Dudley making him step towards her. Suddenly Fred and George are holding Dudley and I have both arms pinned behind my back by Ron who ha gotten stronger since the last time I saw him

"Don't think so" Says ginny with a small smile

"What is your name" Asks George who let's go of Dudley but for some reason Ron won't let go of me even if I keep struggling

"Dudley Dursley" He answers grufly then tries to straighten out his t-shirt but it was allready ruffled so I doubt he will be able to fix it without Aunt Petunia using the iron.

"Dursley..." Hermione says then whirls around to face me with the biggest smile on her face I have ever seen

"Whats goten you so happy" Asks Ron but she dosent answer him she only pushes him aside and pulls me into a tight hug

"Harry!" She exclaims in glee making me smile brightly and hug her back with as much strenght as she hugged me with "Oh where have you been everyone has terribly Sirius has been going out of his mind and James well he-" Hermione babbles on but I stop her

"James?" I ask as I only know one person named James that could posible care for me

"Yes your father Harry he and Lil-" I cut her off again

"But he is dead Voldamort killed him" I say and she shares a nervous glace at everyone else apart from Dudley who is standing there like a bufoon

"Did you not hear Harry...Voldamort is dead his wand was broken so it backfired causing anyone killed by that wand to come back your parents Harry are alive"

Suddenly everything is black.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake up I feel the cold wetness of the pavement and someone slapping my cheek

"C'mon Harry wakey wakey!" I hear Hermione's voice whisper from beside me so I slowly open my eyes to find Ginny,Ron and Hermione hovering over me all of them frowning

"There we go theres those pretty green eyes" Ginny says with a shy smile while Ron helps me sit up and put my glasses back on

"You okay mate?" Ron asks, speaking to me for the first time in months and I notice a change in his voice only a slight change but I could hear it

"Uhh...yeah I think so where is Dudley?" I ask now looking around trying to find him but only seeing those two old women in the deep red jackets making there way over to us.

"Fred and George took him back to the Hotel you where staying in but we thought you would want to see your parents" Ginny explains then the three of them pull me up but I almost fall over again when I hear that lound rumbling that the others seem to hear aswell but they don't seem bothered by the noise they just seem to be looking at the house that is growing inbetween the other two that looks like it belongs there but not.

"Let's go maybe mum will stop being mad about the extendable ears now we got Harry home" Ginny says to the other two and they all smile and give a small cheer but hush up when the two old women in the red finially reach us. I feel fear as they look at us but then they smile and hug Ron and Hermione

"What are you kids doing out your mother will be worried" Says the taller old woman

"They are in a meeting and will be for a while so we decided to get some fresh air and maybe take a trip to the muggle shops since we got Hermione here we know whats good" Says Ron with a small smile at Hermione who smiles back with some emotion in her eyes that I have never ever seen her give anyone appart from Viktor Krum last year

"Who is this" Asks the small mother like woman with a smile lighting up her fetures

"Mrs Evans and Mrs Potter-" Hermione starts but I cut her off

"WHAT!" I exclaim now feeling like I'm going to faint again Ginny grabs me and keeps me in place while using her free hand to rub my arm in a comforting way and I admit it does keep my calm but only a little

"This is Harry" Hermione finishes then the old women look at me with wide eyes the one with the green eyes looking identical to mine

"As in Potter our grandson but we seen you with a lump of a boy-" Starts the woman with the fading black hair but I suddenly find my voice

"T..that was my cousin Dudley" I say and their eyes soften a little then the one with the red hair stands infront of me and puts her hands on my cheeks as if to get a better look at my face. She smiles then strokes my cheek with her thumb looks back at the other woman and gives a nod of her head then looks back at me with a warm smile

"He looks like James but has Lilly's eyes" She says softly then pushes my fringe from my eyes to look at my scar and sighs "Yes he indeed has the scar Julia" She says sadly then as if sensing my confusion begings to tell me what was going on

"Harry my name is Ruby Evans and this is Julia Potter we are your grandmothers we where killed by the dark lord fifteen years ago as he tried to find your parents but as I'm sure your friends told you that the dark lords wand backfired and those killed by it-" She says but then fades off as if sensing that I understood

"My head hurts"I mumble then she pulls me into a hug that makes me feel warm and for the first time in my life I felt at home in someone's arms

"Let's go inside shall we I feel like it's going to rain" Says Grandmother Potter so Granny Evans lets me go leaving Ginny to take my hand and pull me inside a house that is warm and welcoming with pictures of famalies on the wall all smiling down at us.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Someone yells and I turn to find a red faced Mrs Weasley glaring as Ginny and Ron "Dinner started half an hour ago and you missed Remus and Tonk's big announcment and yo...Harry dear I never saw you there" Mrs weasley suddenly then eyes mine and Ginny's hands that are still linked together

"Did someone say Harry" Asks a familiar voice on the stairway and I look to see Nevil Longbottom and Luna Lovegood smiling from the next floor at us

"C'mon all of you Dinner is ready and I know some people can't wait to see you darling" Says Granny Evans.

Numbly I make my feet move towards the door that must lead to the dining room that holds my parents and godfather the one who has not spoken to me in months and hiding everything from me _"Because you're a freak" _Uncle Vernon's words float through my

mind and no matter how hard I try to push them from my mind they won't go _"no one likes you boy and they never will because you're a freak no one will ever love you" _No my parents love me right? sure they do because they are my parents and parents are suposed to lover their children

"Harry? harry? HARRY!" I hear Hermione yell and I am suddenly wizzed back to reality to find a room full of concerned looking people staring wide eyed at me. The person closest to me is Remus who smiles at me with his usual freindly smile but then I see a girl around twenty five with bubblegum pink hair and blue eyes with her arms around him

"Good to see you Harry this is Tonks my Fiancee" He says and Tonks holds out her hand for me so I take it and she gives it a firm shake

"Nice to meet you too" I say politley then from behind Remus I see Sirius grinning at me "Sirius!" I run forward and hug him tightly making him chuckle

"I missed you too prongslet" He Laughs then gives me a tight squeeze then let's go "we all know I'm not the one you need to see tonight" He says then turns me around and I meet eyes with my mother.

**A/N I know Sirius's house is suppose to be dirty and not very nice but I thought that because it's been longer and no one is worried about war so they are all helping make this warm and welcoming home.**

**Yeah this is a crappy chapter and I had no idea what the deal with Lilly and James's parents where so I just included them.**


	8. Chapter 8

Right next to my Mother stands my Father looking at me with wide blue eyes half hidden behind a messy fringe of black hair that is exactly like mine but a little faded and less life to it. His face looks like mine but a little older and I can see why everyone says we look alike as it is clear to my now that no one was lying when they said it. My mother on the other hand only resembles my eyes just as they all said they did, Her green eyes where sparkling with tears that where slowly dripping down her cheeks. Mum and Dad could only be 23 or 24 so I guess they never aged when they came back.

I feel wetness on my hand so I look down to see a tear drop running over my thumb to the ground and that's when I realise I have also been crying I guess I never noticed. I look up at Sirius who gives my should a reasuring squeeze before looking around the room at the other people almost as if he did not want them there during this moment in time.

"Why don't we give them some time?" Remus suggests probably understanding how Sirius is feeling. Tonks skips out of the room with Hermione and Ron who share a look like the one Hermione gave Ron outside. Ginny uses her thumb to whipe my face and give me a comforting smile before Mrs Weasley ushers her then Fred and George who must of returned when I was not paying attention. I feel the grip that Sirius had on my shoulder go and I look to see him walking out the door with Remus who was eating a peice of chocolate and smiling at Mum and Dad then the door closes and we are left alone.

"Harry my baby" Mum whispers then as if a dam breaks inside me the tears begin flowing down my face and I fly into her arms. She hugs me tightly and strokes my hair comfortingly while I cry "It's okay Mummy's here darling" She soothes as the tears keep coming and coming never seeming to stop

"I...I..Can't beleive it's real" I sob into her shoulder then I feel a hand on my back and I look up to find Dad looking at me with his own tears in his eyes "They said you would never come back, they said it was impossible!" I say and he puts his hand on my cheek

"We are really here Harry and we won't be going anywhere without you" He says then joins in the hug holding Mum and me tightly.

A year ago today I would be worried about returning to the dursleys where no one loved me and now I have a godfather and my Mother and Father.

It all seemed so unreal but I know it is.


	9. Chapter 9

I open my eyes groggly to find myself in a Maroon and Gold room under warm black and silver sheets on a queen sized bed. The bed is so comfortable and I don't want to move but curiosity get's the better of me and I sit up to look around the room lit by a lamp on one of the bedside tables. Over by a blacked out widow is a writing desk with a large comfortable looking chair infront of it and on the desk are my school books, There are pictures on the walls but not like normal portraits of old wiziards there are pictures of my Grandmothers and what must be my grandparents then pictures of my parents and Sirius and Remus. Over in the corner is a bookshelf stocked with old looking books and there is a fancy looking set of drawrs but the thing that cought my attention is the door with an owl carved into the wood.

I get out of the bed to get a surprise. Hedwig suddenly swoops down onto my shoulder and nips at my ear while hooting happily. I smile and stroke her soft white feathers missing her company back at the dursleys as she was the only thing keeping me sane in that mad house that I had been living in for fourteen years. With Hedwig perched on my shoulder I make my way over to the door, I open it to find it is infact a wardrobe filled with clothes and shoes just waiting to be worn.

I smile at this because I finially feel like I belong somewhere where I am wanted and loved. I Step inside and find something to wear and when I stand infront of a mirror I see the clothes I have on adjust to me so it was perfectly fitted then a flash of orange light flashes then when I get over the shock I see my hair has been tamed to a more organised mess.

There is a knock on the door in the other room so I leave the wardrobe to answer. When I open the door I find Tonks smiling at me through her white hair that looks alot like Draco's but a bit wilder and cooler. She grins when she see's I'm awake then adjusts my hair a little so my scar can be seen

"Wear it proud, Just checking if you want any breakfast Molly has been cooking all morning" She asks her grin getting bigger when Hedwig swoops over her head and down towards the kitchen where I can smell things like bacon and pankcakes.

"Sure but may I ask you if I look okay in this I was not sure" I say then she leans back to look over my outfit her ice blue eyes looking me up and down while she hums in thought.

"Looks good hazay" She says then laughs at the name she had called me "Okay forever calling you that c'mon I bet you are hungry hazy" She says then takes my hand then slowly takes the stares one at a time and I can't help but wonder why

"I have a tendancy to fall allot" She says as if she read my mind. We reach the bottom of the steps and she smiles as if proud of herself that she made it downstairs without falling but her cheerfullniss is ruined when she trips over an umbarella stand making some people in the kitchen laugh as if this happens alot "Damn it!" She curses under her breath.

We go into the kitchen where everyone is eating and talking amoungst eachother as if they where all a big happy family and in someways they seem to be.

"Look who cleans up good George" Fred teases making everyone turn to look at him. I blush then feel someone stroke my hair

"morning sweetheart are you hungry" mum asks sweetly then guides me to the seat next to Ginny who smiles and fixes the peice of hair back into place so his scar shows then traces it, She seems to realise what she has done and blushes a deep red almost as red as her hair.

"Yeah a little" I say making her frown and feel the size of my arm

"who looked after you while we where dead was it you sirius, Why did you not feed him well enough he is like skin and bones" Mum asks and I look at Remus and Sirius who look guilty so I'm guessing Mum and Dad have not been informed in everything that has happened

"Actually Lilly your sister Petunia and her husband have been Harry's guardians" Sirius tells her slowly making Mum's face go purple with anger at him

"WHAT YOU LEFT MY BABY BOY WITH THEM!" Mum screams at him and Dad only managed to grab her before she went flying over the table to Sirius who automaticly backed away from her

"I COULD NOT HELP IT BECAUSE OF WORMTAIL I WAS SENT TO AZKABAN!" Sirius exploads making Mum stop struggling to tear his head from his shoulders by his hair

"What do you mean?" Dad asks then Sirius takes them from the room leaving everyone staring after them. Ginny leans over and grabs a plate of pancakes and puts some onto my plate then she gives me some bacon

"Here I suspect you will need it today because your spending it with me" She says then smiles brightly then as if sensing my confusion she jerks her head towards Ron and Hermione who where talking with there heads close together and sharing the same look they had yesterday "They finially realised they liked eachother" Ginny whispers and I choke on a peice of pancake

"No way!" I whisper and she nods her head again her eyes sparkling as if she needed to tell me something big but Mum comes back into the room wiping tears from her cheeks ignoring all the looks she was getting from everyone. I continue eating because I can tell Ginny is excited to talk to me

"Hey guys mind if I chill with you today!" Tonks asks from across the table and I see she has the same look in her eyes that Ginny has so they must be close with eachother

"Yeah cool! is that okay with you Harry?" Ginny asks me and I nod my head because I like Tonks she seems cool and hey she is getting married to Remus I may aswel get to know her right?

Once I had finished my dinner and we helped up Tonks after tripping over Krookshanks we run upstairs to Ginny's room. We sit on her bed that has a simple white cover with pink spirials near the bottom of it making it look like pink snow. Tonks grabs one of Ginny's pillows

"Okay so I'm guessing Ginny told you about Ron and Hermione?" Tonks asks brightly and I nod my head

"but how I don't understand the last time I saw them they where always bickering!" I exclaim and Tonks nods her head in understanding

"Well they don't know that we know and I'm surprised no one has guessed yet but one day Ginny and I had been shopping in town and we had came home late to find them in the kitchen eating eachothers face off!" Tonks explains to me and my mouth drops open

"It was truley disturbing but luckilly Tonks tripped over the stand and they stopped and they must of thought we never saw, We played like we didin't but when they left to go study in Hermione's room which is the furthest from any audult room we kinda guessed that something was going on as they could not study without their books which where taken off them months ago" Ginny tells me then fixes my hair again

"At least they are happy and that they have someone to love" Tonks says and I decide to change the subject

"So you and Remus?" I ask and she blushes

"Yes we are getting marred in four months" She says and I give her an unexpected hug

"You will be my cool aunty Tonks!" I say and she smiles and hugs me back

"And you will be my wicked awsome nephew!" She says then hops off the bed grinning and Ginny and I "I gotta go see Remus see ya later!" She says then runs from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

I spent the rest of the day with Ginny helping her with her DADA work that she had decied to keep working on and I was more than happy to help her with the patronus charm as it is to hard for her to do succesfully and as I have done it before I guess I'm the best one to teach it to her.

"You have to think of something Happy, Think of a memory that made you happy" I say as she points her wand into a space in the room and as this is part of the books and not infront of muggles we can use this without any trouble. Ginny closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before saying very clearly

"Expecto Patronum!" Then there is a blue light and from her wand a sleak and beautiful Doe prances around her room before it fades away and zooms back to her wand leaving both Ginny and I gobsmacked. She was shocked because she managed to do it and I was shocked because her protonus matched mine just like how Mum and Dad's matched eachothers.

"Ginny if I asked you to try that again with me would you do it?" I ask and she nods her head. We both point our wands in the same direction she had before then at the same time we yell "Expecto Patronum" And in a flash of brilliant blue light a Doe and a Stag run free and begin to entertwine with eachother before they are gone again.

"What does that mean Harry?" Ginny asks when the shock of the moment is over but I ignore her and run out of the room to find Remus and ask him what is going on and why we have matching Patronus's. On my quest to find Remus I walk past a door that has Ron and Hermione snogging in it so to make myself known I clear my throat before speaking

"Get a room!" I say then I close the door before running up another flight of stairs finding Remus,Sirius and Dad in a sitting room eating their lunch.

"Uhh Remus?" I ask and he looks up from the table "Can I ask you a question" I ask so he sits up straighter then makes room for me to sit down beside Sirius and himself. I cross over and sit inbetween them

"Fire away Harry" he says kindly and I begin to play with my fingers

"Well what does it mean when two people have a matching protronus?" I ask then I look at their faces that show amusement and something that looks like proudness but I don't get why they look like this

"If people have a protronus that match it means they are in love even if they don't know it" Remus tells me. My brain goes into overdrive because I know I have feelings for Ginny but she is Ron's little sister he will murder me and if he is not the one to do it then sure enough Fred and George will, But what if Ginny finds out herself then she will know how I feel oh no I can't let her find out

"Harry come back to earth" Sirius says in my face then snaps his fingers infront of my face to get my attention and bringing me back to face their questions

"Why do you ask" Dad asks with a knowing smirk on his face making me blush

"Well I was helping Ginny with her DADA work when we got onto potronus's and her one turned out to be a Doe and well mine is a Stag so I figured I would ask what that ment" I tell him making Sirius laugh at my embaresment

"So you just left Ginny standing there?" Remus asks then shakes his head "Bad idea she is probably seaking out Tonks now and asking her what it means" He ads

"Do you like the girl?" Dad asks and I shyly nod my head

"But she is my bestfriend's little sister!" I moan then balance my chin in my hands

"Well he is dating Hermione and didin't tell you because he knows how you are feeling so he will understand" Sirius tells me. There are footsteps on the stairs and we all shut up just intime for Tonks,Ginny,Ron and Hermione to arrive at the door

"There he is!" Says Tonks with a massive grin on her face so I'm guessing Ginny told her "Oh and James, Lilly is looking for you" She tells Dad

"uhh Gin can I speak to you?" I ask her shyly

"yeah okay let's go downstairs?" She offers and I nod my head. We go back down to her bedroom and she sits on the bed whilst I shut the door gently

"Okay well I'm just going to get right to the point, Ginny the reason why we had a matching Protronus is because I like you but I was to scared to tell you because of Ron" I say and she gapes at me. I should not of told her because she is going to hate me now and she is going to tell Ron and he will hate me too.

I am rushed back to reality when I feel Ginny press her lips to mine in a kiss that makes my heart beat one thousand per second and beat against my cheast leaving me breathless. My stomach is doing backflips making me feel funny inside and it's a feeling I have never felt before.

Without knowing it my arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to me while her own arms winde their way around my neck making our kiss deepen. I feel her tounge trace my bottom lip and I open my mouth taking our kiss to a new level.

We walk until the back of my legs hit the bed and I lower down bringing her with me until she is straddling my lap.

Things would of went much further but we broke apart when we heard Molly yell to come down for dinner. Both of our lips are red and swolen and our hair is a bit of a mess making it a little obvious to anyone who pays close attention to us but it we play it casuall hopefully they wont notice.

We get to the kitchen to find everyone sitting and looking at my parents standing at the end of the table

"Nice of you two to join us" Sirius says and I see Remus smiling behind Tonks hand that he is holding against his mouth. We both blush then take our seats across from Remus and Tonks.

"Okay well we have an announcement" Dad says to the room then smiles down at mum

"I'm pregnant" Mum announces and I feel my eyes widening and my mouth opening. Everyone but myself and Ginny got up to congradulate them.

I guess I should be happy but all I feel is crushing sadness that I just got my parents back and now all the attention will be given to this unborn baby who will have everything I never had, A real family.

Ginny turns my face to look at hers and I see understanding in her eyes making me burst into tears. I get up from my seat then I am running up to my room and locking the door.

Laying on my bed I cry until I fall asleep with dreams of a red haired blue eyed perfect baby girl in the arms of my parents with a fourteen year old boy no where in sight filling my dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when I wake up I find my eyes red and dore to touch and for a moment I don't understand why then I remember that I am going to be an older brother when I have only had my parents back in my life for three days and only really spoken to them once which was my first meeting with them in fifteen years so it was not the best conversion ever.

I sit up in bed and look over at Hedwigs cage where she sleeps and that's exactly what she is doing now. I guess I wanted her to be awake as she comforts me as I found out during the many times that Uncle Vernon locked me in my room ovet the holidays but for now I'm kb my own.

There is a knock on the door then I hear someone mutter a spell then there's the sound of the lock clicking open and a very happy Tonks comes skipping jn with two plates full of food in her hands.

"What's up hummingbird? " she asks then hands me a plate of food with a smile on her face that I am guessing is because she made it all the way upstairs without dropping any of it

"Nothing much Dora, is it okay if I call you that?" I ask her making her smile more because I trust Dora and she is the only one apart from Ginny who bothers to see if I'm okay

"Yeah! Just you though" she says then ruffles my already messy hair that is sticking up all over the place but I guess I'm just to upset to care. Dora and I eat our food whilst talking about everything and complaining about things that get on our nerves so it was was pretty enjoyable breakfast.

"Thanks for making me feel better Dora" I say then ruffle her hair like she had done to me just to get on her nerves but to my disappointment she only laughs and then her hair flattens itself back into her pink spikes

"No problem honeybee" she says then sends the plates back downstairs with a flick of her wand then she turns to me with a serious look on her face showing me that fun time is over and that she means business

"Now Harry tell me what really is wrong with you" she says with a stern look telling me that there's no way out of this and that she will make me tell her even if it is stupid

"I just don't want a little brother or sister right now I just got them back and now they are going to be pre occupied with the new baby who is going to have everything I didn't it is going to have a family and a proper childhood and be surrounded by people that love it whilst forgetting about me" I tell her and by the end I'm sobbing into her shoulder as she holds me close

'I know how you feel Harry ever since your parents got back Sirius and Remus have been forgetting me and it hurts doesn't it but don't worry I'm here for you and I wint be forgetting you any time soon" she whispers softly then strokes my hair until I cry myself to sleep knowing that I will always have Dora.

She may not be my parents but she is the closest thing that I have right now and I'm so thankfull that she is here and won't leave me like everyone else.


End file.
